


Coming Home

by LZN



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Universe, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Human Trafficking, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZN/pseuds/LZN
Summary: Season 9 spoilers.TW: human trafficking; drinkingThis is set after Adam comes back from the mainland, but Kono didn't asked for a divorce.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua/Adam Noshimuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I tried to tag everything, but if I missed something, please let me know. Hope you enjoy this short little oneshot. Kono is such a bad ass character and this fic is what I would've wanted to happen.

Adam just came back from visiting Kono at the mainland. He feels even worse than when he left. Things felt different between them and for the first time in his relationship with Kono, he's afraid she might leave him. He must've drank more than he thought because he didn't even see Danny enter his house.

"Hey, you alright there, buddy?" Danny asked, looking concerned.

Adam's "Yeah, fine," wasn't very convincing.

"Look, Steve asked me to drop this off with you," Danny held up a Five-0 badge and gun, wondering if he should actually give a very drunk looking Adam a gun.

"Is this a pity offer to join Five-0?"

"No, we could really use your skills and ties to organised crime at Five-0," Danny said defensively.

"You know, even if it was a pity offer, I would still join. I... I really need something right now," Adam looked down and avoided eye contact.

"We'd love to have you, buddy. Why don't you go take a shower and get some rest before your first day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks Danny."

* * *

Kono looks out of her hotel room window. Ever since Adam left, something has been bothering her, but she can't put her finger on it. They're very close to wrapping up this human trafficking ring, maybe three weeks or a month.

She misses home. Hawaii and its amazing weather, Steve and the rest of Five-0 and most of all, Adam. She misses him more than she ever thought she would or could.

She didn't like the way they left things. She has this feeling that Adam thinks she doesn't want to come home or be married to him any more. He never actually said anything, but she knew.

She opens her laptop and starts composing an email.

_Hey Boss_

_I hope all is well back home. We're very close to wrapping up this case here._

_I've been wondering, would you ever consider opening another branch of the Five-0 task-force to focus specifically on human trafficking?_

_I really miss home and my Ohana, but the work I've been doing is too important for me to put my own needs first._

_I miss you guys._

_Love,_

_Kono._

She closes the laptop and resumes her spot at the window.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Adam joined Five-0. The routine of working with them everyday has been a life saver. He tries to check in on Kono every few days to make sure she's still alive. Wow, when did it come to this? Even against all odds, he still held out hope for Kono to return home. That's why the porch light is always on, just in case.

He's been feeling very at home working with Five-0. It feels like a job he could be doing for years to come, like he's actually making a difference in people's lives.

He wraps up the last of his paperwork. He's been working long hours to avoid an empty house. He'll just grab some food on his way home.

After he ate and cleaned up, he takes a shower and climbs in bed. Just because he's in bed, doesn't mean he'll sleep. His brain is going in circles, thinking of Kono, cases, Five-0, Kono, the Yakuza, Kono, Kono, Kono. 

Somewhere he must've fallen asleep because he's woken up by the screech of the front door. He hasn't been in law enforcement for very long but he automatically reaches for his badge and gun.

He sneaks down the hallway, only to see a familiar form standing in the doorway. Kono. He's dreamed about this moment for so long and yet never let himself believe it could actually happen.

"Kono?"

"Hey, Adam," Kono says, sounding tired.

He's thought a lot about Kono coming home and how he'll react if that happened, but all his careful thinking went out the window the moment he saw her. His legs are moving before he could even think to stop them. He dumps his badge and gun on the nearest horizontal surface before he grabs Kono and pulls her into a tight embrace. They hug, just for a few moments before common sense seems to come back to Adam.

He pulls away from Kono asking, "Are you home? Are you here to stay or should I not get my hopes up?"

"McGarrett gave me a subdivision of Five-0 to focus on human trafficking on Oahu. I'll be able to continue my work, but from home. I'm back Adam and I'm not leaving you again."

"Ever?"

"Ever," she whispers before kissing him. She truly is home and she'll never be able to leave all this behind again.


End file.
